Nouvelle Perspective
by Miny M
Summary: <html><head></head>Drago Malfoy avait appris à gérer la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il savait même comment y faire avec Hermione membre du Trio d'Or, mais comment Drago réagira t-il devant une Hermione hantée par les souvenirs de la guerre ? One-Shot.</html>


Hello There !

Voici mon tout premier OS ! Un petit Dramione qui m'a moi-même surpris je dois dire. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ça, mais c'est bien connu les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête (surtout quand il s'agit de Drago Malfoy, et je ne parle même pas de notre chère Hermione).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site (que je publie tout court en fait) alors je suis légèrement (très très légèrement) en stress ^^. J'attends vos critiques (positives ou négatives... Pitié Merlin faites que ça soit positif) avec impatience !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle Perspective<strong>

La fête battait son plein, chaque pièce raisonnait des murmures de conversations hautement confidentielles. Le cristal des verres tintinnabulait au son des cépages coûteux qu'ils contenaient. Les yeux des invités brillaient autant que les bijoux dont les femmes s'étaient parées. Le vert était à l'honneur et la convoitise seule animait les pupilles des convives les faisant briller comme mille bougies.

Hermione observait tout ce spectacle du haut des escaliers, bien cachée derrière l'imposante rambarde de marbre. Cette fête avait beau être donnée en son honneur elle n'avait nulle envie de descendre se mêler à la foule. De toute manière, quelle importance qu'elle y aille ou pas, personne ne verrait la différence. Alors comme chaque année, elle errerait de pièce en pièce. Tentant vainement de se perdre, espérant toujours un peu plus fort qu'on l'oublierait. Hermione soupira, lissa sa robe que sa position assise avait malmenée, elle posa un pied sur la première marche mais un couple arrivait en sens inverse. Trop occupé à discuter, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue, alors elle rebroussa chemin. Elle essaya d'ouvrir plusieurs portes dans le couloir, entendant avec effroi les bruits de conversation se rapprocher.

C'était encore une idée de son hôte que de fermer toutes les pièces afin d'éviter que ses invités ne se « perdent » inutilement dans le manoir. Elle avait atteint le bout du couloir et elle était coincée, elle allait encore devoir subir une interminable conversation sur les nouvelles réformes mises en place par le gouvernement. Excédée, Hermione s'adossa sur la porte. Quand soudain la poignée tourna. De surprise elle oublia de se redresser et chuta dans la pièce. La porte se referma aussitôt étouffant les bruits de conversation. Aucun son de la fête ne filtrait, le silence pesant fut interrompu par une voix amusée.

"Alors Granger je croyais que tu avais un sens de l'équilibre hors du commun ?

Hermione, se redressa brusquement, scrutant la semi obscurité un instant puis sans hésiter elle tendit la main devant elle et attendit.

- Allons Malfoy, que dirait ta mère si elle savait que tu laissais une jeune-femme à tes pieds.

Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever. Au lieu de cela il se pencha vers elle, ignorant la main tendue.

- Jeune-femme? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que ce terme s'appliquait à toi Granger dit-il avec un sourire narquois, ses yeux s'attardant un instant vers son décolleté (inexistant).

Il l'enjamba et retourna s'asseoir près de la cheminée où un grand feu brulait. Il attrapa le livre posé sur l'accoudoir et reprit sa lecture. Hermione soupira, elle se redressa puis s'approcha de lui.

- Que fais tu ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, on donne une fête en ton honneur et au lieu d'en profiter tu te terres dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas très poli vis à vis de ton hôte Granger.

- Si encore je savais qui c'était ! Mais chaque année c'est la même chose, un foutu fonds de placement organise une soirée pour fêter la Grande Victoire. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à fêter de toute manière. Je ne sais même pas qui est derrière tout ça.

- Je croyais que tu aimais danser, il y a de la musique en bas.

- Je ne sais pas danser sur ce genre de musique, et comment sais-tu que j'aime danser, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua, Que lis-tu ?

Il s'écarta d'elle et soupira. Mais il ne répondit toujours pas et enfonça le nez dans son livre.

- Je te dérange peut-être demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Pour tout te dire oui !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu ouvert la porte si tu ne voulais pas être dérangé ?

- Parce que j'ignorais que tu déboulerais comme une folle !

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en bas avec tous les autres ? Je croyais que tu aimais être entouré par ta petite cour monsieur le Prince des Serpentards ?

- Ne peux-tu pas te taire pendant cinq minutes ? lança t-il sèchement et sa voix claqua dans le silence de la grande salle.

Aussitôt la lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione s'éteignit. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Drago regretta.

- Je n'aime pas le silence murmura t-elle si bas qu'il crut avoir mal entendu. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et perdit son regard dans les flammes.

Un silence s'installa, lourd, pesant. Drago avait l'impression de s'engluer dedans.

- Granger comment peux-tu ne pas aimer le silence alors que tu passais toutes tes journées enfermée dans la bibliothèque de l'école ? Je te rappelle quand même que si une mouche avait tenté de faire augmenter le nombre de décibels, Mrs Pince l'aurait tuée sur le champ !

- Je n'aime plus le silence, marmonna t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Dans ce cas retourne au salon Granger, il y a plein de bruit là bas.

- … "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle était là, à ses côtés, comme une coquille vide, fixant les flammes. Et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait appris à gérer Granger la miss je sais tout depuis ses 11 ans, il savait gérer une Granger virulente, hautaine, violente même quand il lui arrivait encore de le frapper. Mais une Granger apathique et désespérée, ça non il ne savait pas. Il tendit la main pour la faire bouger mais elle leva les yeux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la toucher. Et ce qu'il vit le terrassa. Les prunelles chocolat de son ancienne camarade le fixaient presque sans le voir, mais il y avait tant de désespoir, tant de peine et de souffrance dans ce regard qu'il resta figé. Ce regard était hanté par les fantômes du passés, ceux là même qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il se leva brusquement, le livre qui était posé sur ses genoux tomba par terre mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en occupa. Hermione fixait à nouveau les flammes et lui, croyait devenir fou.

Sans un mot, il s'enfonça dans le méandre des étagères et revint près d'elle, une lourde boîte lévitant à ses côtés. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé seulement le livre n'était plus par terre, mais sagement posé sur la table basse. Drago eut un sourire en coin, son cas n'était peut être pas désespéré, Granger resterait toujours Granger.

Il posa la boite sur la table et en sortit un vieux gramophone et d'un coup de baguette le mit en route. Une voix puissante s'en échappa brisant à jamais le silence pesant. Il tendit la main vers Hermione qui la regarda un instant, surprise. Mais elle ne fit aucun signe pour s'en saisir. Il soupira et lui attrapa le poignet et la releva. Il avait du mettre un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans son mouvement car elle se retrouva collée à lui. Maladroitement il l'entraina dans un slow.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela mais il ne supportait pas de voir son regard triste. D'ailleurs il le sentait peser sur lui, inquisiteur et curieux. Mais il ne le croisa pas. Il sentait ses joues chauffer légèrement. Ce qui était ridicule car un Malfoy ne rougissait pas, c'était un fait prouvé scientifiquement ! Mais son cœur rata quand même un battement (un tout petit) quand elle referma ses mains dans son dos et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

"Granger si tu voulais me peloter pas besoin de faire une crise existentielle, je me serais laissé faire avec plaisir dit-il avec un sourire.

- Imbécile marmonna t-elle en le pinçant légèrement.

Il pouvait presque l'entendre sourire, aussi il ne se formalisa pas et ne desserra pas son étreinte.

- Tu sais que c'est une chanteuse moldue Malfoy dit-elle après un instant de silence.

- Oui je sais Granger.

- J'ignorais que tu écoutais de la musique moldue.

- Cela va sans doute te surprendre mais il y a beaucoup de choses que ignores Granger.

- …

- Granger ?

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi lança t-il sur un ton presque affectueux.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu allais poser une question Granger, tu poses toujours des questions au moment le plus inopportun. Maintenant tais-toi et danse."

Et ils continuèrent à danser. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, enfin celles de Drago étaient principalement tournées vers la jeune-femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Soudainement une petite toux raisonna dans la bibliothèque. Drago se retourna vivement :

« François que voulez vous ?

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger monsieur, mais vos invités sont presque tous partis et Monsieur Zabini souhaitait vous parler quelques instants.

- Ah oui, faites le monter dans mon bureau"

Le majordome disparut dans le couloir et Drago se retourna vers Hermione. Elle le fixait, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux…

" _Tes_ invités Malfoy ?

- Euh oui dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors c'est toi qui nous impose ça tous les ans ?!

- …

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir dit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Non attends ! il lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Oui c'était de la colère au fond de ses yeux. Mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

- Cinq minute Hermione, je te demande cinq minutes pour t'expliquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

- Je vais voir Blaise et je reviens vite. Cinq minutes, Hermione c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, mais lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'en aller. En passant près d'elle, il posa une main sur sa joue et murmura :

- Merci

- Cinq minutes Mal… Drago "

Il disparut dans le couloir, ses pas pressés étouffés par le claquement de la porte.

Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule, dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Mais le silence n'était plus aussi étouffant, les hautes étagères ne l'oppressaient plus et les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tues.

_Hermione_, il l'avait appelée _Hermione_.

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Dans un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des livres qui passaient sous sa main alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Lorsqu'ils sentirent une couverture de cuir craquelée, elle s'en saisit, posa le livre contre son cœur et s'assit. Elle respira un instant l'odeur du vieux parchemin, le papier craqua légèrement sous ses doigts fins et des particules de poussières dansèrent dans les rayons de lumière projetés par les flammes.

Alors elle commença à lire, laissant les personnages s'éveiller sous yeux et emplir l'espace qui l'entourait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque il n'y avait pas de silence, pas de bruit, juste la réalité de ce monde imaginaire qui ne s'éveillait que pour elle.

Lorsque Malfoy revint exactement cinq minutes plus tard, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la trouver lisant tranquillement au coin du feu. Il s'appuya un instant sur une étagère pour l'observer. Ses yeux bougeaient vite, sautant d'une ligne à l'autre, se plissant légèrement quand un passage ne lui plaisait pas ou brillant de contentement quand les personnages abondaient dans son sens. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

" Que lis-tu ?

- …

- Je te dérange peut-être Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, braquant son regard chocolat vers lui. Il s'y perdit un instant, et vit avec joie que les ombres s'étaient dissipées. Un éclat narquois y brilla un instant et elle répondit en souriant :

- Pour tout te dire, oui Drago tu me déranges.

Il s'enfonça avec plaisir dans l'épaisseur du dossier, attrapa son livre abandonné, l'ouvrit au hasard. Il reprit sa lecture, laissant le silence s'installer à nouveau.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, c'est mon sport favori lança t-il avec amusement

- …

- …

- Drago ?

- Oui Hermione dit-il en s'amusant à détacher toutes les syllabes.

- Tais toi et lis. »


End file.
